


Pwede Bang Itigil Muna Ang Pag-ikot Ng Mundo?

by ruff_ethereal



Series: 300 Words for 30 Days [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Hospitalization, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can We Stop The World's Turning For A While?"</p><p>By the time she regains her senses, there's blood everywhere.</p><p>--</p><p>Day 1 of 300 Words for 30 Days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pwede Bang Itigil Muna Ang Pag-ikot Ng Mundo?

**Author's Note:**

> Title based of the Original Pinoy Music (OPM) song "Spoliarium" by the Eraserheads.

By the time she regains her senses, there's blood everywhere.

Blood all over Honey's armour, blood on GoGo's gloves, blood flying off and dripping down, leaving a horrific trail on the ground as they speed away.

“BAYMAX!” GoGo screams.

He turns to her, she turns to him, they both rush to each other as quickly as they can. He takes Honey from her arms and whisks her away to safety.

Then, GoGo turns back and rushes headlong back into that nightmare of a fight.

She ditches her armour with the others, gets to the hospital as quickly as she can. “She's in surgery,” they say, so she waits in an uncomfortable plastic chair, thirsty, sweating, breathing hard, unable to relax with the thought of losing Honey Lemon looming so close and too real.

Eventually she comes out of surgery, moved to a private room for recovery. They refuse to let her see her, say she's in a fragile state, but GoGo does not relent.

“I'm her girlfriend, damn it!” She screams.

She's this close to grabbing the receptionist, shaking them down, and getting banned from the hospital when Fred shows up just in time to get several strings pulled.

The doctor and a team of nurses come with her, ready to pull her out at the slightest disobedience to their orders. GoGo doesn't notice them as she carefully steps up to Honey.

She's pale she's woozy from the morphine, but she sees her and smiles, holding out the hand that didn't have IVs running out of it.

“Hey GoGo.” She croaks, smiling.

GoGo holds her hand and starts crying.

The doctor tells her it's time to leave, and she just wishes she could stop time right there and then, make the whole world stop spinning, even just for a while.


End file.
